


Cold Snap

by larkscape



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkscape/pseuds/larkscape
Summary: Yuuri doesn't know how Yurio couldforgetthat it snows in Hasetsu.





	Cold Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Have some YuYuu fluff for all your '100 words of borrowing clothes' needs.

“I wasn't cold!” Yurio protests, though the way he allows Yuuri to loop the scarf around his neck says otherwise.   
  
Yuuri just smiles, adjusting the thick fabric closer to block out the chill. The tiger sweatshirt Yurio is wearing, the one he bought the first time he came to Hasetsu, is insufficient for the current cold snap, and seeing him shivering as they walked the path along the cliff edge planted a tangle of protective, exasperated fondness in Yuuri’s chest. Honestly, Yurio is  _ Russian; _ he ought to know how to pack for cold, no matter if it's January or May.   
  
Still, he supposes he should be glad for Yurio's unpreparedness since it gave him this opportunity. Yuuri's own jacket is plenty warm, though he would have given his scarf to Yurio even if it wasn't. And maybe his fingers linger overlong in the space under Yurio’s chin, but Yurio stays quiet throughout, allowing the touch.

He wonders, briefly, if he could… if Yurio would let him… But no.

There's only so much fussing he can get away with, so he tucks in the end of the scarf and lets his hands fall. “Better?”   
  
After a moment, Yurio nods reluctantly, glaring up at him with flushed cheeks like he's daring Yuuri to say something about it. The stifled look of longing on Yurio’s face as he tucks his nose into the knit fabric of the scarf and inhales is probably a figment of Yuuri’s imagination.

 


End file.
